


When Love Finds You.

by satelliesziam



Series: Let The Games Begin. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, M/M, Masturbation ( slight mention ), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satelliesziam/pseuds/satelliesziam





	When Love Finds You.

_**[ Soo, here it is. I am so so so sorry that this chapter doesn't include the smut you've all wanted and waited for. *hides * I guess I focused more over the plot... this chapter didn't turn out how I wanted it, but.. oh,well.. This time, I PROMISE that there WILL be smut. The next part of the series will be last and full with shameless porn. But for now, I hope you like that part. (: Thanks for the amazing comments and kudos on the previous part *-* Also, sorry for the grammar and type mistakes. xD** _  
_**You can find me on kik, btw; mlorreine is my username ] ** _

 

Three days Zayn didn’t got out from the bed. He spent two days fucking himself on a dildo or rubbing his hard and leaking cock onto the sheets just to get some relief. And then, he slept for another day, because his body was out of energy.  
  
He was a whining and moaning mess and his eyes were bloodshot red from all the tears he had shed because the pain was too much. Zayn was so strict about taking the pills that he didn’t realize the built tension in his body once his heat came. At some point, the boy thought that he would die from it, but thanks to Louis, who was being next to him the whole time, Zayn managed to get through it somehow, making a note in his head to never forget about his suppressants.  
  
Louis was such a good mate-  
  
He was like an older brother to Zayn and even took care of the boy’s essay and carried his paperwork to the school the next day. Zayn thanked him right after the heat in his body had subsided and he was feeling much better than the previous days.  
  
It was a good thing also that Zayn spent his heat in Louis’s apartment because his parents would freak out if they knew about this. Louis even called Trisha and made up an excuse about him and Zayn going out to spend some time together.  
  
Currently, the black haired boy was lying on the bed, sheets tangled around his feet and his chest covered with tattoos was exposed, his hands were behind his head and his hazel eyes were staring at the ceiling.  
  
He heard the front door open and close and took a deep sigh as he saw Louis coming into the bedroom smirking.  
  
“ I’ve got your favorite… Zaynie boy- “the blue eyed lad said and chuckled, because he heard the loud growl Zayn’s stomach let. The black haired omega yawned and ran his hand through his inky hair and shot his head up from the pillow, noticing that Louis was carrying two boxes of pizzas and a bag of Pepsi cans and snacks.  
  
Zayn sighed in relief and gave a grateful smile to the boy, who grinned back and walked out from the room to prepare the dinner and to give Zayn some time to take a shower and get dressed.  
  
The boy spent thirty minutes under the shower, letting the water calm his nerves about the upcoming day. He would see Liam.  
  
Liam.  
  
Zayn closed his eyes and leaned his head on the cold tiles, sighing at the feeling of the small drops of water running down his body. Flashes of what happened three days ago appeared in his mind and the boy groaned once he remembered Liam’s rough hands, eagerly skimming on Zayn’s skin, his soft lips pressed against his earlobe and his body pressed firm into him.  
  
The boy shook his head and tried not to think further about that because he didn’t have the energy to deal with a wank right now.  
Liam was an alpha. The way he acted when he smelt Zayn’s scent was only natural and there was nothing more. Liam was probably regretting the things he had done for this short time he had control over Zayn’s body and was also probably trying to forget about the fact that he was about to fuck a male omega in the bathroom stalls at a local coffee.  
  
What was Liam even doing there?  
  
“ –Yo wanker! The dinner is ready; better walk out from that damn bathroom before I break the door, yeah? “ Louis yelled, his accent was thick and there was a sound of a breaking glass on the floor, then a few curses followed.  
  
Zayn laughed, because Louis was really clumsy at times. But he was a good lad with amazing personality and positive view of life and most importantly – he wasn’t afraid to show himself to the world. Unlike Zayn, Louis was way confident about his status as an omega and he didn’t gave a shit about what others thought.

Zayn envied him.  
  
The boy didn’t risked in staying long in the bathroom, because even if the threat sounded as a joke from Louis’s lips, he was definitely capable of doing so. Zayn dried his body carefully with a towel and once his eyes scanned his naked chest into the bathroom mirror his eyes widened, because little purplish stains were beautifully formed on his neck.  
  
Fuck-  
  
Zayn immediately shook his head and nibbled his lower lip. His fingertips softly traced the bruised skin on his neck and he whined at the slight pain.  
  
The boy dressed in a pair of clean clothes and went into the kitchen where Louis was singing softly, his body shaking in the rhythm of the music while he was placing two dishes on the table. Zayn smiled and shook his head as he sat on one of the stools and crossed his arms over his chest, observing Louis’s moves.  
  
“ You will never believe who I saw today- “ the blue-eyed boy started and once he turned to face Zayn his jaw dropped.  
  
“ –Oh my god! Did this shithead do this to you?! “ Louis pointed at Zayn’s neck and the black haired boy looked down, cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he nodded.  
  
“ This is all my fault- “ Zayn spoke and shoot his head up, boring his bright eyes into his friend’s.  “ I was the one who gave him the access to come in the stall…I was a whiny little brat, hungry for someone’s dick inside of me-“ Zayn trailed off, fumbling nervously with his fingers.  
  
Louis’s eyebrows furrowed and after he gave the one Pepsi can to Zayn he sat on the opposite side of the table and lean back on the stool.  
  
“ It was not your fault, Zayn. All alphas have the self control to just back off the first minute they smell you. Everything is up to respect, mate… It’s a good thing me and Harry barged in before he could do anything- “  
  
Zayn licked his lips and furrowed his brows “ Lou, let does not have this conversation right now.. I’m doing my best to forget about it…and besides, he doesn’t like me so…wait- You know Liam? And Harry? “ Zayn’s shocked face made Louis giggle and nod.  
  
“ Yeah, Liam is the younger brother of Nicola…a very close friend of mine. We grew up together and we studied together back in Wolverhampton and I met Harry a week ago in the coffee while you were gone at the back and counting the stock-“  
  
“ What the fuck- how come you have never told me you knew Liam?! “  
  
Louis widened his eyes and lifted his hands up in surrender, shaking his head. “  Calm down, boy. It’s probably because you never asked and you never talk about him so… “  
  
The black haired lad only sighed in frustration and sipped from his drink just to erase the dryness in his throat. Louis knew Liam.  
   
“ I’ve never mentioned him, because he is kind of…not treating me right, I mean…I would give anything for him not to notice me, my life would be better… “ Zayn mumbled after a few minutes of silence. The truth was that these minutes the boy spent in thoughts whether to tell Louis about this or not.

 The older male omega frowned and licked his lips, shaking his head.  
  
“ You could’ve told me about this, Zayn. I’d do something, slap him in the beautiful sculptured face or punch him in the balls, “  
  
Zayn laughed at Louis’s words but shook his head. “ I’m fine, “the boy replied and stretched his lips into a fake smile that didn’t even reached his hazel eyes. “ The pizza smells great, let’s eat, shall we? I’m starving. “

 

 

  
+

 

  
  
  
Monday morning.  
  
Zayn almost would break Louis’s alarm because he would constantly hit the device in order to stop annoying beeping noise. Zayn was definitely not from the people who loved to get up early. He actually hated when someone woke him up from his peaceful slumber.

And his morning routine was like this: _He’d roll in the sheets and he’d groan once in a while, because of the light coming from the windows, teasing his still closed eyes. He’d bury his head in the pillows and try to fall asleep again, but then after a few minutes he would roll to his other side and remove the covers, warming his body and get up, while mumbling curses under his breath._

 But today, when the alarm began ringing, Zayn didn’t even flinch because he was already awake. His eyes were wide open and he was sprawled on the bed, while Louis was snoring and cuddling into his pillow next to him.

A lot of thoughts ran through Zayn’s mind, making him chest swell and heart ache.  
  
_Had Liam told the others?  
  
Will Liam make even more fun of him now?  
  
How would ream react when he sees Zayn?  
_  
_  
_ “ Fuck- turn that fucking shit off! “ Louis hissed, his voice was raspy and low. The younger omega bit his lower lip and mumbled a low ‘sorry’ and turned off the alarm. As soon as his cold feet touched the ground he winced and wished he could go back in bed and sink into the soft cushions but he couldn’t.  
  
Today was definitely going to be a tough day.

 

 

  
  
+

 

 

  
  
  
From time to time Louis was generous to give his beloved car to Zayn. And the black haired boy was happy, because he liked the way the engine roared every time he stepped on the gas and he loved singing and shaking his head to the strong beat of the music once he turned on the volume of the radio.  
  
Louis was driving a black and shiny Mustang 1965 and Zayn felt alive and cooler, almost like the popular students in his school.  
  
The boy parked the black car in front of the school ( Thank God there were free parking spaces. Maybe it was because he was early-) and turned off the blasting music through the speakers as he felt a few of the passing students turn their heads to his direction. Zayn’s cheeks flushed and he had to struggle to keep his breath steady and not to pass out from the tension. He had never driven to school with Louis’s car and it was definitely different-  
  
Zayn got out from the car and slammed it shut, locking it and slowly making his way toward the entrance of the building. He shivered at the cold wind hitting his warm skin, but he forgot all about it when he saw  Harry approaching him with furrowed brows and pursed lips into a thin line. He was definitely pissed about something and Zayn took a deep breath.  
  
  
“ Malik, we need to talk… “ curly started and stopped a few meters away from the omega, his green eyes narrowed.   Zayn took a look cautiously around and gulped, nodding.  
  
“ About what? “ the boy mumbled, nervously fumbling with his fingers.  
  
Harry just huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. “ Meet me after class in the back yard of the school. “ the boy said and walked past Zayn, bumping his shoulder Zayns.  
  
The black haired boy furrowed his eyebrows and slowly turned around, his hazel eyes following the slowly disappearing figure of Harry.

 

 

 

  
  
+

 

 

 

  
  
Classes passed, as usual, Mr. Gibbs was happy, as always, because he got the chance to read Zayn’s essay and commented it in front of the class but Zayn was way lost in his thoughts.  
  
During lunch break he visited Leslie and told her about the bathroom situation that happened three days ago. Of course, she reacted with understanding and gave him a few advices of how he should stay away from Liam and how she would do anything in her willpower to never let the alpha near him again. Zayn nodded at that but he knew that deep inside, he is the one who should stay away from Liam.  
  
He was an omega after all. And Liam just lost his self-control.  
  
When the bell for the ending of classes rang, Zayn stood up from his place and quickly gathered all his things from his desk and headed toward the place Harry had told him to meet.  
  
When Zayn reached the back yard he looked around and saw Harry’s figure leaned on one of the benches and a cigarette dangling from his plump lips.  
  
“ What is it? What is the reason you wanted to meet me here, “ Zayn mumbled once he was standing in front of the curly boy, who was narrowing his eyes, while exhaling the smoke.  
  
“ Liam is the reason, “ Harry muttered after a few minute silence. Zayn bit his lower lip and ran his hand through his black hair.  
  
“ –he wouldn’t answer my calls nor he opens the door …You did something to him. Three days ago I had to use all of my power to hold him right after you and that blue eyed boy left, he was like a wild animal in cage… _because of you_ ” Harry spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
The omega only raised his eyebrow and licked his dry lips. “ And what am I supposed to do about it?! Should I give him a cookie- …he will be just fine after a few days, I guarantee you that…He is just too shocked that he made out with male omega, because we are disgusting, aren’t we? “ Zayn snapped, while he balled his hands into fists. The boy didn’t know from where all this anger came from, but it felt good because he felt relief in his chest.  
  
Harry’s green eyes were now wide and he opened his mouth as if he was shocked that the person who his best friend has bullied over the years snapped at him. The curly boy took the last drag of his cigarette and threw it on the grown, ruffling his hair.  
  
“ Don’t play brave, Zayn- “  
  
“ Why?! “ the boy cut him off, “ Because I’m an omega and Liam is the most powerful and popular alpha in this fucking school? Because he could snap my neck in just a flick of his fingers? “  
  
“ No- “ Harry huffed and took a step toward the omega, sniffling softly the air around him. Harry could tell that there was still faint scent from Zayn’s heat and it overwhelmed the curly boy.

“ –you really have no idea, don’t you? “   
  
Zayn tilted his head to one side and narrowed his brown eyes, “ What are you on about-“  
  
“ You didn’t know that Liam is actually in love with you? “  
  
Liam. In love with him?

Harry’s face was blank and with raised eyebrow he was watching how the black haired boy in front of him was laughing hysterically as if he heard the best joke in the world.  
  
“ Oh and let me guess- Liam can’t stop who he is, bla – bla , he acts toward me like this because he is not sure of his feelings, bla – bla- Harry did you heard what you just said?! Am I that fucking naïve to believe that shitty excuse? “  
  
Harry was quite shocked and confused at the same time. He definitely shouldn’t have told Zayn about Liam’s feelings toward him. It only makes the situation worse, but the curly haired boy could definitely see how Liam’s eyes were bright and his cheeks were flushed even though he had acted badly toward Zayn. It was obvious to him and Niall, but apparently his alpha friend didn’t know about this.  
  
“ He doesn’t know It yet, Zayn…he is confused- “  
  
“ I don’t wanna hear you anymore. Either Liam stays away from me from now on or I will make everything possible to ruin his reputation. Write my words. “ Zayn said and shook his head before heading off to the exit of the school. The black haired boy’s eyes were watery and he bit his lower lip to stop the tears and the dryness in his throat.  
  
This was definitely not happening. Zayn knew that it was a lunch break, but he didn’t have the strength to be in school so he headed to the only place he felt calm and had time to think about the things.  
  
Louis’s.

 

 

 

  
  
+

 

 

 

  
  
“ Can you believe that, because I definitely can’t. “ Zayn mumbled as he stretched his legs on the little table in front of the couch and covered himself with the fluffy blanket. Louis just chewed from his pizza and was watching the TV, shaking slightly his head.  
  
“ You even listening to me, Lewis? “ Zayn snapped and the blue-eyed omega immediately turned his head toward the black haired boy with furrowed eyebrows.  
  
“ Don’t call me that- “ Louis started and took a deep breath, because he knew that Zayn was upset with what this curly douche had said to him, but there was definitely no reason to get all his frustrations and emotion over Louis. He did nothing wrong. “–Listen, go and take a shower, read a book, watch porn, whatever- Just, don’t get everything on me, okay? I know it’s though situation and you are scared and upset, but it just gets annoying when I’m trying to help you and you snap at me like that. “  
  
After a few minute silence, Zayn sniffed and Louis realized that he has been crying. The blue eyed boy scooped closer to Zayn and wrapped his arms around his shaking body, pulling him more to himself.  
  
“ Don’t cry, please “ Louis cooed and stroked softly his friend’s jet black and silky hair. “ Everything is going to be alright, yeah? Hey, I have an idea. Why don’t we go somewhere this weekend? “  
  
“ I’m not in a mood for partying, Lou. “ Zayn said and buried his head in Louis’s neck, inhaling his friend’s scent. It relaxed him somehow.  
  
“ We are not going to party. We will go to my parent’s cabin…We will buy pizza, snacks, and drinks and oh- Did I mention pizza? “  
  
Zayn laughed and wiped the tears of his cheeks and nodded slightly. He needed some time to calm down and recover because this situation had been worse than Zayn thought.  
  
“ You stink. Go shower! “ Louis mumbled and cackled at Zayn’s reaction.  
  
Zayn only huffed and poked his tongue out in a playful manner, before heading toward the bathroom. A shower right now was more than welcomed.  
  
Zayn ended up with his hand around his cock because he couldn't help but think of Liam's hands roaming his body and his plump lips biting and kissing his neck. Zayn could still feel the slight scratch from Liam's stubble along his jawline and his alpha scent mixed with his perfume.  
  
He came hard coating his hand and the tiles into the bathroom with his seed, but he didn't care. His body was still convulsing with pulses of his orgasm and he leaned on the wall, trying to catch his breathing.

 

 

 

  
  
+

 

 

  
  
  
The next day at school, Zayn was in front of his locker, replacing his notebooks with others for the next class he had. The boy was too lost in thoughts to notice that someone was standing next to him.  
  
“ Can we talk? “  
  
Immediately, Zayn’s head snapped to the direction from where that painfully familiar voice came from. Hazel eyes met warm chocolate brown ones.  
  
“ About what? “ Zayn asked, proud form his steady voice and calm behavior. The boy shut his locker door loudly and leaned on it, focusing his attention on Liam’s figure. The alpha was dressed in his lacrosse uniform and he was holding his helmet in one hand.  
  
“ You know what- “ Liam hissed and narrowed his eyes.  
  
“ No,I don’t. “ the black haired lad said, raising his eyebrow and shrugging. Liam was apparently caught off guard.  
  
“ Why do I even fucking bother. “ Liam gritted and shoved Zayn back, so the boy fell on the ground.  
  
Some of the passing students turned their heads toward the small scene but didn’t bother to take a role in it so they just kept walking, whispering to each other quietly.  
  
Zayn tried to hold back his tears once again and he started collecting his books from the ground.  
  
“ Fucking pathetic- “ Liam growled and kicked one of Zayn’s books, then passed through the boy and disappeared down the hallway.  
  
The boy wiped the tears from his face once he was done collecting his books and stumbled to the nearest bathroom. As he walked in, he placed his things on the sink and splashed his face with cold water to calm down, because it was not going to be good if he showed weakness in front of Liam and his friends.

 Unfortunately, he had to meet Liam once again, because Zayn’s next class was economics and Liam was in this class as well. The black haired omega cursed his luck but somehow managed to hide from Liam’s radar, by sitting at the back and burying his face into the notebook, prying not to be noticed.

 Zayn was doodling something at the back of his notebook and he was so focused on the details of the small drawing that he didn’t notice that someone was standing next to his desk.  
  
“ Zayn? “  
  
The black haired omega immediately turned his head and almost dropped the pen. He cleared his throat and scanned the room, realizing that the class had ended and the room was empty. Almost.  
  
“ I thought I told you what I had, Harry. Liam hates me in the guts and everything is fucking back to normal. Please, stay away from me. “  
  
The curly lad smirked and put his hands into the pockets of his black ripped skinny jeans. “ Okay, see you this weekend. “  
  
It took Zayn exactly thirty seconds to assimilate what Harry had said, but once the omega did, his brown eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks.  
  
“ What do you mean? “  
  
“ Oh, you don’t know, do you? “ Harry’s grin was wide and mocking somehow. “ _Louis invited me and Liam at his parent’s cabin this weekend._ “  
  
Fucking Hell.  
  
 

 

 

_+_

 

 

 _  
  
_ “ Louis, what the fuck! What is wrong with you? Why did you invite them with us? “ Zayn hissed as he threw his backpack once he was in his room back at his parent’s house and plopped on the bed, tugging at his hair.  
  
“ Calm down, okay. Think about it, you will have time to talk with Liam about this and figure it out, yeah?  And besides, I will be there and I won’t let them lay a finger on you or insult you. “  
  
Zayn’s breathing became labored and his cheeks were flushed because the thought of Liam being in the same room as him made him feel nervous and extremely excited at the same time.  
  
“ I am not going. You have fun, yeah- “  
  
“ No, Zayn!Don’t you dare hang up on me right now- Listen, I give you my word, I will protect you, okay? Think about it, please. This is a good opportunity and you can show Liam that he is the looser in the game you both are playing at, okay? “  
  
Zayn wanted to lock himself in his bedroom and stay there forever. He was good with spending all day in bed, under the covers and playing videogames on his laptop or listening to music. He didn’t need the drama.  
  
But the other side of him- the one that was head over heels with that egoistic and bitchy alpha wanted to go more than anything. He wanted to see if Harry’s words were true and make Liam pay.  
  
“ Zayn, you there? I swear to God if you hang up- “  
  
“ I am here,Lou. I was just thinking…and you are right. I can’t miss that. I will be there. “ Zayn found himself say and hear Louis’s exiting blabbing about the upcoming weekend and mini vacation.

 

 

_+_

 

 

 

 _  
  
_ In a blink of an eye, the end of the week came faster than Zayn had thought. The boy returned to his usual duties which included hard studying and working. The only odd thing during the week was that neither Liam nor Harry showed up in school.  
  
Zayn caught a glimpse of blonde head and he knew that it was Niall, but the omega never dared to talk to him so they just passed each other in the hallway, not even bothering to look at each other.  
  
Louis called Zayn Friday morning and told him that he would come and pick him up after school. Zayn decided that it was the best option to pack his small bag with clothes and leave it in his locker room, so it would be easier later when Lou comes to pick him up and avoid the conversation with his parents who were against the idea of their son leaving for the weekend.  
  
During the lunch break, Zayn was sitting on one of the tables in the school cafeteria and his laptop was in front of him along a few notebooks and a can of Pepsi. He was too nervous to eat and he tried to distract himself the best way he could. It was working until he heard a loud cheering noises. The omega looked up and gasped at the sight in front of him.  
  
Liam was a way smaller boy and his fists collided with the person’s jaw. Everybody was cheering as if this was some sort of a boxing match and Zayn’s heart sank because Harry was nowhere in sight. Usually, Harry was the one who kept Liam away form problems, Zayn had noticed.  
  
Niall was standing in the crowd, whistling and holding his iPhone in hands, filming the whole thing.  
  
“ Get him,Li! Ruin him. “ the blonde yelled along everyone’s encouragements.  
  
Zayn immediately stood up from his place and walked to the gathered crowd, pushing the people who were in his way. Once he was to the front, a fear and panic flashed through his eyes, because the boy was now lying half dead underneath Liam, who kept hitting him in the face.  
  
The omega nibbled his lower lip and shook his head. He walked to Liam and grabbed his shoulders, trying to remove his body from the helpless boy on the ground.  
  
“ Liam, stop! “ Zayn yelled but it was like Liam didn’t listen. The alpha kept hitting and sending curses. Zayn noticed that his hands were bruised and his face was flushed with anger.  
  
“ Liam! “ Zayn yelled again and suddenly two black eyes were staring into his. The room went in complete silence, everybody was gasping and whispering at the scene in front of them.  
  
“ Zayn, step the fuck away or you will take his place! “ Liam hissed, his brows furrowed and jaw slack. The omega had to think of a way to calm Liam down.  
  
“Don’t do this…Liam-“ the black haired omega was cut off.  
  
“-Who are you to tell me what to do, huh? You are nobody, Zayn! Face it. And don’t fucking touch me! “ Liam removed Zayn’s hands from his shoulders and stood up from the ground, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Zayn was frozen in place, completely not knowing what to do. He was watching how Niall went to Liam and whispered something in his ear and then both of them left the cafeteria.  
  
The students scattered in different directions and Zayn turned to the lying boy on the ground. A gasp escaped Zayn’s lips and his eyes widened.  
  
**Harry.** _  
  
  
_


End file.
